L'inquiétude d'une famille
by Emerys08
Summary: C'est dans les moment les plus dure que l'on prend conscience de ce que l'on possède vraiment et Horatio s'en rendra vite compte


Bonjour tout le monde,

Une nouvelle histoire à germé dans mon esprit lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode 10x01 des Experts: Miami. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnage de la série CSI:Miami ne m'appartiennent pas. (Dommage j'aurai bien aimé en garder quelque uns)

Bonne lecture !

L'inquiétude d'une famille

Le lieutenant reboutonna sa chemise en écoutant avec attention les recommandations du médecin. Il avait été blessé par balle, il y avait quelques heures déjà et il n'avait pas prit le temps de se faire soigner, ayant une enquête en court. Mais maintenant, il avait tout son temps, son enquête était bouclée et il avait obtenu deux jours de congé. Horatio remercia le médecin et pris le sachet en papier que lui tendait l'infirmière, un regard à l'intérieur lui appris qu'il contenait des antidouleurs et des antibiotiques. L'homme offrit un léger sourire à l'infirmière et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour signer une décharge. Il savait qu'il aurait du rester à l'hôpital pour quelques jours, mais il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, pas depuis la mort de Marisol. Le lieutenant quitta alors la fraicheur de la climatisation pour plonger dans la chaleur de Miami.

Le regard d'Horatio balaya le parking, il allait devoir appeler un taxi pour le ramener chez lui. Il venait de sortir son portable lorsqu'un éclat de lumière lui fit lever les yeux, c'était le reflet du soleil dans une vitre de voiture. En y regardant avec plus d'attention, Horatio remarqua que la voiture en question était le Hammer de l'un des membres de son équipe. Il eut un sourire en voyant sortir Eric du véhicule, vite suivit par Calleigh.

- Horatio, tout va bien ? demanda Eric en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le lieutenant acquiesça doucement avec un sourire rassurant pour ses jeunes collèges.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il.

Calleigh s'avança jusqu'à être à ses côtés et lui pris doucement le bras.

- On vous ramène chez vous, murmura-t-elle.

Horatio la laissa le guider jusqu'au véhicule et monta dedans, Eric prenant place derrière le volant et Calleigh s'asseyant à ses côté. Le trajet se fit en silence, Horatio avait fermé les yeux, la fatigue de la journée le rattrapant. Ce fut Calleigh qui le réveilla lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant l'immeuble où habitait leur patron. Horatio laissa de nouveau la jeune femme le guider, sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet d'Eric.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement d'Horatio, Ce dernier sortit ses clés et voulut ouvrir la porte, mais les antidouleurs que le médecin lui avait donné, pour remplacer les points de sutures qui avait sautés, commençaient à perdre de leurs effets. Les clé lui échappèrent des mains et tombèrent sur le sol au pied d'Horatio alors que celui-ci posait instinctivement la main sur sa blessure.

- Je m'en occupe, assura Eric.

Il se baissa et ramassa les clés avant de les introduire dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte. Calleigh guida aussitôt Horatio vers le salon pour le faire asseoir. Pendant se temps Eric était partie chercher un verre d'eau, il retourna auprès d'Horatio et lui tendit le verre alors que Calleigh, elle, lui donnait un antidouleur.

- Horatio ! appela Calleigh, inquiète.

- Ca va aller, jeune gens, assura Horatio, vous pouvez y aller, maintenant, je ne voudrais pas retarder vos projets pour le week-end.

- On ne vous laisse pas seul dans votre état, répondit, vivement, Eric.

Horatio leva les yeux vers le cubain, il était inquiet, très inquiet même. Le lieutenant compris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son ami. Un regard vers Calleigh lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas non plus. Horatio se détendit lentement et avant de comprendre se qu'il lui arrivait, il s'était endormis.

Ce fut une légère dispute qui le réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le reste de son équipe avait rejoint Eric et Calleigh. Horatio prêta attention à ce qui ce disait et eut un sourire amusé en constatant que son équipe se chamaillait sur le menu du repas du soir. De toute évidence, ils avaient l'intention de rester avec lui pendant la soirée. Horatio se redressa doucement, s'attirant l'attention de son équipe.

- H, j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas réveillé ? s'inquiéta Ryan.

- Non, rassura l'aîné, il était grand temps que je me lève de toute façon. Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

Il regarda, amusé, son équipe rougir et montré des signe de gène en comprenant qu'Horatio les avait entendu.

- Et bien, commença Calleigh, on s'est dit que l'on pourrait vous tenir compagnie se soir et que l'on pourrait dîner ensemble, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé une soirée tous ensemble.

- Et les garçons proposent comme menu chinois ou pizza, enchaina Nathalia.

- Et tu nous propose quoi toi ? demanda Ryan

- Quelque chose de plus saint, répondit Nathalia.

Cette réponse reçue des protestations vive de la part des garçons. Horatio eut un sourire, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, passant au milieu de son équipe. Une chance, les antidouleurs avaient eut le temps de faire effet pendant sa sieste. Horatio pénétra dans sa cuisine et commença à fouiller ses placards, faisant une liste de se qu'il pouvait manquer.

- H ?

Horatio se retourna pour voir Ryan et Walter sur le pas de la porte.

- M. Wolf auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller faire quelques courses pour moi ? demanda Horatio.

- Bien sur, assura Ryan, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Tous ce qu'il y a sur cette liste, répondit Horatio en la tendant à Ryan, mon portefeuille est dans la poche de ma veste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Ryan. Tu viens Walter.

- Je te suis, répondit le jeune homme.

Ryan et Walter sortirent de l'appartement, en voyant cela, Calleigh et Nathalia rejoignirent leur patron dans la cuisine.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu Horatio ? demanda Nathalia.

- Et bien, puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord pour le menu de se soir, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus juste d'avoir les deux, répondit Horatio, Ryan et Walter sont parti chercher de quoi faire des pizza et je vais faire une salade.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, demanda Calleigh.

Horatio eut un sourire mais refusa poliment, c'était sans compter sur le caractère borné de ses jeunes collèges. Calleigh guida Horatio vers l'une des chaises et le fit asseoir alors que Nathalia commençais à préparer le repas. Horatio observa les actions des jeunes femmes avec surprise et joie. Il savait, bien sur, que son équipe et lui était lier par un lien plus fort que celui qui lit un patron et ses subordonnés, mais jusqu'à présent jamais aucuns des membres de son équipe ne s'était montré aussi familier avec lui. Le lieutenant compris que, cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment fait peur à son équipe.

Son regard se posa sur Nathalia, elle était passé très près de la mort au cours de cette enquête, bien sur ça n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais Horatio savait qu'elle avait été très affectée malgré tout. Il couva la jeune femme du regard et Nathalia le senti, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son patron. Elle se détendit alors, rassurer par le regard bleu d'Horatio.

Ce furent des coups frappés au montant de la porte qui attira l'attention de tous, Jessie était venu aux nouvelles. Le jeune homme grimaça en voyant se que faisait les filles.

- Un problème Jessie ? demanda Horatio.

L'homme détourna aussitôt les yeux de se que faisait Calleigh et Nathalia pour se concentrer sur Horatio.

- Je vous ramène au salon ? proposa-t-il à Horatio, vous serez mieux dans le canapé.

Horatio leva doucement les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus été blessé depuis qu'il avait quitté New-York. Il savait que son équipe serait inquiète pour lui, bien sur, mais pas au point d'être aussi surprotecteur. Il se leva néanmoins et laissa Jessie le raccompagner au salon, sous le regard inquiet d'Eric et goguenard de Franck.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ryan et Walter pour revenir avec les courses. Une fois de retour tout le monde migra vers la cuisine et sous les consignes d'Horatio préparèrent les pizzas et la salade. Walter et Ryan allèrent mettre la table sur le balcon, pendant qu'Eric et Franck s'occupèrent du four et Jessie, aidé des filles, s'occupèrent des boissons, ne laissant rien à faire à Horatio.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de sa petite histoire, allant des derniers potins au enquête les plus étrange ou saugrenu. Horatio, lui, ne dit rien, écoutant ses ami, sa famille et profitant du moment présent. Leur métier était dangereux et même si Horatio protégeait au mieux les membres de son équipe, il savait aussi qu'il pouvait les perdre à tous moment. Jessie était en train de raconter l'arrivé de Calleigh dans leur service lorsque le téléphone sonna. Horatio voulut se lever, mais Eric l'avait devancé. Le cubain décrocha le téléphone et engagea la conversation. Au bout d'une minute, il revint sur la terrasse, le téléphone dans la main.

- C'est Kyle, annonça Eric, en tendant le téléphone à Horatio.

Le lieutenant pris l'appareil et se leva s'éloignant légèrement.

- Kyle ?

- Papa, j'ai vu les infos sur internet, expliqua Kyle, il disait qu'un lieutenant de la police de Miami avait été blessé. Dit moi que ça n'était pas toi, papa.

- Je vais bien, rassura Horatio.

- C'est toi qui a été blessé, conclu Kyle.

- Je vais bien, répéta le père, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Eric et les autres sont avec toi ? demanda Kyle.

- Oui, ils sont là, répondit Horatio, attirant l'attention de son équipe sur lui.

- C'est bien, approuva Kyle, si tu as été blessé, tu ne doit pas rester seul. Je dois te laisser, on a une manœuvre dans quelques heures.

- Soit prudent, conseilla Horatio.

- Toi, aussi, répondit Kyle.

Horatio raccrocha et retourna auprès de son équipe. Ces derniers lui demandant des nouvelles de son fils, Horatio les rassura.

- Il va bien, il voulait juste avoir de mes nouvelles et savoir si j'étais seul, rassura Horatio.

- Vous n'être jamais seul, remarqua Calleigh, avec douceur, vous ne le serez jamais.

- Elle a raison, approuva Eric, c'est à ça que sert la famille.

L'approbation des autres membres de son équipe força Horatio à détourner le regard le temps de reprendre contenance et de chasser les larmes qui avaient commencé à envahirent ses yeux.

Oui, il était avec sa famille.

La soirée continua de plus belle, même lorsque les plats furent vides, chacun y mis du sien pour ranger et nettoyer la table. Et voir Franck faire la vaisselle, suite à un pari perdu dans la soirée, amusa beaucoup les plus jeunes.

La soirée continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Horatio et Franck étaient tous les deux sur le balcon, les plus jeunes ayant préférés rester à l'intérieur. Franck se leva soudain.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, annonça-t-il, sinon ma femme risque de me croire encore infidèle.

Cette remarque amena un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'appartement et découvrirent la raison du calme soudain qui avait envahit la pièce. Les membres de son équipe c'était tous endormie. Franck et Horatio échangèrent un sourire amusé à cette constatation et Franck quitta l'appartement. Horatio regagna sa chambre pour prendre des fines couvertures et il rejoignit le salon et son équipe.

Eric et Calleigh étaient endormie, enlacé, dans l'un des fauteuil; Walter, Ryan et Jessie étaient, quant à eux affalé dans le canapé et Walter penchait dangereusement vers Ryan, au grand amusement de lieutenant; Nathalia, elle, était roulé en boule dans le second fauteuil. Horatio recouvrit doucement chacun d'entre eux et redressa Walter. Puis, il éteint les lumières et alla dans sa chambre se coucher.

La journée avait été longue et les deux prochains jours risquaient de l'être également pour lui. Allongé dans son lit, Horatio porta la main à sa blessure qu'il sentit à travers le fin pyjama qu'il portait et à travers le bandage. Le lieutenant savait qu'il aurait une cicatrise mais qu'importe, elle serait là pour lui rappeler le jours où il a finalement gagné une famille. Dans la nuit fraîche de Miami, Horatio eut un sourire et s'apercevant qu'il avait enfin eut ce qu'il recherchait depuis un long moment, une famille nombreuse. Cette nuit là, Horatio Caine ferma les yeux et s'endormie, apaisé par les respirations des membres de sa famille et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il passa une nuit calme.


End file.
